


Five things Inara has left behind

by marina



Category: Firefly
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/marina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Phoenix on DW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Inara has left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phoenix).



1\. Her hand mirror, at the Companion School. She put it in a drawer in the closet, when she packed up her room before moving out of the dormitory. She got it from her aunt the day she left for training. It had always reminded her of home and she'd held it dear to her heart but she was her own woman now, stepping out into the exciting, brilliant, uncertain world and she had no more need of childish things.

2\. A stick of incense, in Kaylee's room, on Serenity. Kaylee liked the smell. They'd made an unspoken agreement that she'd never light that stick, though. As long as Kaylee had it they could both pretend Inara would be coming back for it some day.

3\. One of her books, with River. Books were pretty rare, out on the rim, and though River didn't read very often these days - mostly she was either physically too sick to read or, if she was well enough, she didn't feel like sitting alone with a book - it was the most precious gift Inara could give her. River had no use for most of the things people consider valuable.

4\. One of her dresses, with a client who loved wearing it so much she just couldn't find it in her heart to deny him.

5\. A small piece of wood with the Prayer for a Safe Voyage carved into it, under Mal's mattress, without his knowledge.


End file.
